What do you dream of?
by memories7
Summary: Yuki and Kyo go off to college, and Tohru is left with Shigure, who begins to see her in another "light".
1. Pain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any characters within it.**

I would like to warn you: This is my first fanfic, and I don't know the whole storyline. However, I've got the basic gist of it. Well, here goes nothing. But first...

There are two major spoilers, and the story won't work without you knowing them now. Akito's a girl, and her and Shigure are lovers.

**Chapter 1 **

Akito was mad, and this time, unlike others, it was Shigure she was mad at. In fact, she seemed to be throwing a temper tantrum.

"Yuki leaves me, and Kyou too, and now you don't want me?" Akito was kicking and flailing now, her dark purple hair a tangled mess.

Shigure tried to interject a strangled, "Wait!" but Akito's noise drowned it out.

Suddenly Akito's voice turned sane, entirely too sane. "From now on," she said, touching a hand to Shigure's lips, which were mute in appeal. "From now on I shall hate you."

"Wait!" Shigure cried, but Akito had already disappeared through the doorway, a winter wind spreading cold, pain, and broken hearts.

Shigure fell to the ground. "A-ki-to..." he sobbed, but she was gone.

His first reaction was sorrow, undeniable, unbelievable, uncontrollable sorrow. Then came the apathy, and then the anger.

"Damn you, Akito!" he cried to the broken sky.

After awhile, Shigure was composed enough to leave, although his eyes still glittered with unshed tears. He locked himself in his study, allowing those luminescent raindrops to fall from pain-filled eyes. Then, suddenly, he heard a tiny noise. He turned.

* * *

She turned, hearing Shigure enter. She had been trying to organize his papers for him, but then she heard the lock click in place. Something told her to stay quiet, and, because of that, she saw the normally cheerful Shigure fall to the ground and weep with unseeing eyes.

She began to walk towards him, hoping to help, but tripped and began to fall. She had enough time to see his shocked and startled face turn towards her before a dog took his place.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Oh, I can't believe I did that!" But Shigure was too dispirited to make a joke of her reaction. That's when Tohru realized there was something seriously wrong.

She quieted her apology and turned to face him. Her soft voice bespoke her concern.

"What's wrong?" she asked the dog, not sure that she wanted to hear the answer. It had to be something truly awful for Shigure to become like this.

In a broken voice, Shigure said, "Akito left me." Three words, but they held a world of meaning.

"You can't..."

"He said he'll hate me forever." The dog cried, an eerie keening sound, and Tohru hugged him and cried along.

* * *

By the time another hour had passed, Shigure was composed enough to walk around again. He glanced at his watch, seeing that it was almost time for the boys to come home.

_Wait a minute..._ he thought. _Tohru's here... Oh yeah! They're in their last year of college! Funny how I always think of them whenever something goes wrong... They seemed to liven up the atmosphere somehow. Oh well, it isn't like they would have helped me at all. They definitely wouldn't have given me a shoulder to cry on... like Tohru did..._

He shrugged. It wasn't really worth thinking about. Things were the roughest they had been, but he had better get his "cheerful" face back on. The trouble was, he didn't know if it would hold against Tohru. She was pretty good at detecting things like that. Then again...

He shook his head. Why was he thinking about Tohru so often? She was just an accessory, a tool in his plans. Just... an... accessory... but he heard a small part of him disagree.

* * *

Tohru watched Shigure silently. She saw a mass of emotions flit across his face. It made her uncomfortable because she didn't know how to help. Suddenly, the regular, happy-go-lucky mask appeared.

"Don't feel you have to act cheerful for me."

"I'm not acting," Shigure responded, but the agony in his eyes told her he lied.

"Don't smile unless you mean it," she said, and saw a startled Shigure grin unintentionally.

"You always know just what to say," he said, and she smiled.

* * *

Her smile was beautiful. He almost said it, but managed to contain himself. _What was getting into him?_

For some reason Shigure's smiles now seemed real, genuine. Suddenly a dark turmoil passed across his face, but it disappeared quickly, and he was back to teasing her once again.

"So, Tohru, can I have a little cheer-up kiss?"

Tohru was just glad he was back to being himself.


	2. Turmoil

For the first three people to review my fanfic, I re-did the first chapter so re-read it! (Actually I just added a ton more…)

**Chapter 2**

The door could be heard closing with a loud slam as the voices of two unruly boys were heard.

"Watch where you're going, rat-boy!" cried the first in an irritable voice.

"It's YOU who was in my way, stupid cat." The second pronounced the words clearly, and it probably would have meant a fight between the two, who were getting more irate with every second, if it weren't for the appearance of a grinning face.

"Hello, Miss Honda," said the second boy.

If possible, the smile got brighter, almost bright enough to lift the sinking sun back into the sky. Although it didn't quite manage that, it did brighten the faces of the two boys.

"Yuki, Kyou! I'm so happy to see you!"

"You don't really have to get so excited over a visit, Miss Honda."

"Yeah," said the first boy. "It's really nothing special."

"Oh, no, no! I really missed you, and it makes me so happy that you came to visit me. Really, I am happy!"

The two males blushed. Shigure watched, amused, from the stairs. Suddenly, he called out cheerily, "Tohru, your two loves miss you!"

"Shigure…" the two males growled in unison, before they both began to speak at the same time.

"How dare you talk to Miss Honda that way!" said Yuki indignantly, as Kyou began, "You sick—" But Shigure had already disappeared, laughing.

"Get back here!" cried Kyou, running after him.

Suddenly a head popped out of a doorway. "Kyou's in love," Shigure called in a sing-songy voice.

"Pervert!" cried Kyou, and gave chase.

* * *

All too soon the visit was over and Shigure was alone with Tohru once again. He didn't know what to think. On one hand, he had more time to further his plans. On the other… he didn't know what he would do to her or her to him when they were alone. Well, he would try to act normally. But he soon found out that that would be very hard.

* * *

"Shigure!" Tohru practically crowed with delight.

That Shigure was coming to hate the way she called his name. Or, more precisely, coming to love it, and hate that fact. But… it was her birthday (the first one the two of them had spent alone together, Shigure noted), so he would tolerate it for now.

The said Tohru was staring with surprised amazement at a just-unwrapped gift. "It's beautiful!"

The gift was a small dog charm, a charm to be added to the bracelet that Yuki and Kyou had sent her. The silver bracelet already contained two silver charms, a cat and a rat, but the charm Shigure gave her was of pure jade, and looked ancient.

_It really is beautiful,_ Tohru thought happily, an undercurrent of something stronger tugging at her heart.

The dog (Shigure dog, not dog charm) looked abashed, and was blushing slightly. Tohru noticed that with some surprise. She had never seen him blush before and that expression was certainly not familiar on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked, worried.

"Oh, I'm just happy you liked your gift!" cried Shigure in a too-hearty voice. That was not the reaction he had expected.

"Shigure?" But she let matters stand for now. After all, it was her birthday. No need to make anyone uncomfortable. Her thoughts wandered.

Shigure hadn't let her make food that day. _"It's you're birthday,"_ he had said. _"I'll cook… On second thought, let's go out to eat. It'll be my treat."_ The last part had been hurried.

She smiled at the memory. It was about noon, and they had just eaten a delicious lunch at Sunset Beach. After that, the two of them had come home and Shigure had given her the present. It had been a wonderful day so far.

She grinned happily and glanced around the room, her eyes alighting upon a book Shigure had written. He had said it was in honor of her. She had been so delighted that she had hugged him, but then he transformed and she felt really bad, repeating sorry over and over until he had told her to stop.


End file.
